Wyzex the Wind Dragon
Wyzex the Wind Dragon His Powerful Wings create massive tornadoes; his very aura blows away unsuspecting creatures. As he lands, even the mightiest of Wind Creatures are blown away, for Wyzex the Wind Dragon, is the Lord of them all. Background Wyzex, like the other Lords, was the first of his kind, after braving through the tough environment, he finally came out on top, growing to a massive size. His domain is the highest mountain in the Wind Area, where he watches over the creatures that live. Appearance His size is the equivalent of mountains, with a long tail. Wyzex has 4 legs and enormous wings, scales covering it from head to toe. Natural Ability Wyzex is the fastest Dragon, being completely speed-oriented. He can manipulate and control the Winds to his advantage. Strength: He is very strong for his size, casually outclassing the Plasma Dragon Lord in this aspect. Speed: The fastest of the 5 dragons, he was faster than the Hydra can intercept, knocking it around with ease. Durability: Its hides are extremely tough, being immune to most forms of Physical Attacks, like Cystan. Although it is relatively less durable to energy attacks, it makes up for it in speed and whatnot. Power Level: Wyzex has Nigh-Infinite amounts of Ki, like the other dragons. Powers and Abilities Wyzex is an extremely powerful Dragon, its power over wind and extremely tough skin giving it many benefits in battle. Dragon Lord: Being a Dragon Lord, its physical stats are extremely large compared to its power level. Dragon Hides: It has thick and powerful Dragon Hides, which are extremely thick and hard, almost impossible to destroy. This makes the dragon incredibly immune to energy, physical and heat related attacks. It also deflects radiation and whatnot. The Elemental Hydra was incapable of getting past its hides, only barely doing so after activating its Elemental Armour. Regeneration: Its regeneration rate is quite slow, being similar to regular humans. However, its extreme durability and Dragon Hides compensates this. Its Energy, however, regenerates at fast rates, making it nearly impossible to tire the Dragon out. Biological Immunity: It is immune to most, if not all forms of biological attacks, and is able to adapt to attacks it has succumbed to before, making it far stronger and harder to kill. Hax Immunity: Heralding from Planet Supreme, it is immune to most forms of hax, including Time Stop and absorption. Elemental Manipulation: It has complete, abject manipulation of its own element, sometimes capable of using the enemy’s auras and whatnot against himself. With Wind, Wyzex can hold the enemy in place, change air pressure and whatnot. Mythical Legend: Being a Mythical Legend(as all dragons are), it is the subject of awe for most other creatures, and is noticeably wiser. Slippery Agility: As a Dragon, it has slippery-like Agility, being hard to grasp and hit, avoiding attacks with the utmost of ease despite its size. Elemental Claws: Its claws can be enhanced to extreme levels with their energy, the power of this ability allows the dragons to be able to casually to penetrate the Elemental Hydra’s hide like Trunk’s Sword through Frieza, though it is barely capable of damaging the other Dragon Lords. The winds it uses on its arm divert and break apart cells through the smallest space it can find, making it very deadly. Techniques Wind Breath: A powerful breath of wind, casually blowing the Elemental Hydra away, and sending Goku flying to kingdom come. Wind Slice: He sends forth multiple condensed blades of wind at the enemy. Similar to the Destructo Disc, but invisible. This sliced Geti Goku in half without him knowing it. Winds of Death: The area around him breaks apart as massive winds kick up. Gigantic Tornadoes are formed, and debris flies about at extreme speeds. It was strong enough to rip the skin right off of the Elemental Hydra, and powering ambient rocks to the point where it could cause extreme damage. It makes sand, and whatever that gets caught within extremely deadly, and if fire is used, the tornadoes would enhance it multiple times and send it right back at them, this is done for beams as well. Wind Armour: It powers itself with a powerful coating of Wind. This wind is able to casually divert most energy attacks and whatnot, even lightning. This also boosts his claws to the point where he can split apart extremely powerful armour with ease. Awesome Wind: His presence automatically creates extreme winds, throwing objects and whatnot into the air despite Planet Supreme’s gravity. Each flap of his winds blows most beings back, damaging them a lot. Fus Ro Dah: He unleashes a massive, sudden gust of wind from his mouth. This sent Geti Goku flying uncontrollably, until he landed back on the Geti Star. This sent the Elemental Hydra flying across the battlefield with ease. Air Pressure conversion: Wyzex increases the ambient air pressure, making the opponent’s movements sluggish and weak, while making its own far faster. This also makes it far harder to breathe. Body Booster: He creates the least wind resistance possible on the planet, and boosts him, thereby allowing him to accelerate far faster than the enemy, and hitting extremely hard for his strength. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Planet Supreme Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles